Coolant is very expensive to buy and is often not used to its fullest extent. Before being fully used, it is usually drained from the radiator and thrown away. The waste coolant is a pollutant and finds its way into the environment. Due to environmentalists, the local Environmental Protection Agencies are beginning to take action against those who do not properly dispose of pollutants. Recognizing the problem with waste coolant, the automobile repair industry has switched to draining and filtering the contaminated coolant from the automobile, adding chemicals to the drained coolant and putting the coolant back into the same or a different radiator system. Such a procedure actually increases material and labor costs over draining and introducing new coolant and does not satisfactorily solve the matter of pollutants entering the environment.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system for removing the contaminated coolant from the radiator, cleaning and rejuvenating the cooling system and the contaminated coolant and returning the rejuvenated coolant to the cooling system from which it was removed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system which tests the cooling system pressure, thermostat and radiator performance in minutes.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a system which removes oil contamination and purifies waste coolant to a better than new mixture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system which power cleans an automobile cooling system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system which substantially reduces hazardous waste disposal.